The Wonderful Life of Castiel Novak
by Dia Writes On Your Butt
Summary: Castiel Novak is a collage sophomore with a million and one problems. On top of all the stress of getting a job and figuring out what to do with his life, Cas gets thrown into some unnecessary drama he wished he could have stayed miles away from. (Dean/Cas collage AU with hinted Sabriel in later chapters. T currently, but later chapters (flagged) will be M.)
1. Chapter 1: Dean and Lisa

**All rights to Supernatural and the characters used in this fiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Kripke corporation. I only wrote the story and adapted the characters for the situation.** Besides that, enjoy!

* * *

Castiel bit his lip tentatively. It's hard keeping a secret from your best friend, especially when they just ask you about it. Dean Winchester was no exception.

"Cas, c'mon, it's been like, _three months_ since I saw you with a chick." Dean gaped.

"Dean, I told you. I want to finish this semester's project first. I don't have time for dates…" Which wasn't really _that_ far from the truth, but little to Dean's knowing, Cas has had it turned in since the first week it was due.

"Dude, you are way too hooked on school," Dean sighed.

"I would hope you'd be as determined as I."

"Oh, dude," Dean changed the subject, quite odd for him, "don't you have that sociology class or something today?"

Cas straightened up. "Oh, correct. I must take my leave, Dean." He sprinted off down the hall, gripping the binders he had in his arms tightly. Thank the Lord, Dean remembered, Cas needed to sort a few things out.

Damn it, Cas really needed something _other_ than sociology. Being largely pansexual then having a straight-as-fuck man as a best friend is like a living hell.

"Novak, Castiel! Oh, exotic!" Cas looked over the sociology teacher; she was a stout woman with cropped brown hair and weirdly blue green eyes. She had brown, thick frames placed on her face. Cas didn't really understand why he was analyzing her so much, but he was.

He raised his hand slightly, and mumbled a 'here', Thankfully, Cas sat next to his friend, Charlie Bradbury, who knew, of course, about his not-so-straight tendencies. Charlie had been waiting for Cas' name to be called, so after a slight "Hi!" and a grin to Cas' general direction. She tapped gently on his shoulder. "Cas! Hey, o-buddy-o-friend-o-pal-o' mine!" Her grin turned into a smirk when she saw Cas' slightly flustered face.

"Having trouble with Dean 'I'm Bisexual!' Winchester?" her face cracked.

Cas sighed deeply. Could he be read that well? "You do not know the _half_ of it." His head fell into his hands. "He's a blundering idiot!"

"Oh, Cassie-boy, I do. That bad, though? Well, at least this class will help you figure out how understand that idiot better." She half-smiled at Cas, tapping at her (hopefully) good looks to get her friend to loosen up.

"I doubt that'll work. He's…" Cas faltered, not knowing what to say.

Charlie leaned on her hand, holding out the other counting upwards "Self-centered, way to codependent, massive Casanova-esce tendencies, you want me to continue?"

Cas half smiled, and laughed a bit "No, but I do get your point."

"Then you'll understand why I wanted you to sign up for this class in the first place!" Charlie nudged his shoulder lightly, and the teacher called to them to 'Settle down and pay attention, or I might as well sit you across the room from each other!'

Castiel had the nerve to half-laugh, while sitting quietly for the remainder class listening to how gender roles are ruining people's rights. It was a fun discussion to listen too.

That night, Cas lay back in bed staring at the ceiling he and Dean shared. Of course, he and Dean shared it. With whom else would the extremely codependent Dean Winchester want to dorm with than his childhood friend? They'd been friends since both could remember!

Cas clenched at the hand he had resting on his forehead. "Damn it…"

Maybe he could ask his good friend Anna Milton to fake-date him for a while? Cas scoffed. She'd had the 'hots' for Michael since '06. No way would she apply. And everyone knew Charlie was "As straight as the pole yo mama dances on!" Cas mentally slapped himself. He had just fucked himself greatly.

Nearly a week later, Cas found himself in a less…favorable situation. He eyed the girl sitting next to him, a pretty girl named Hale, and apparently Dean thought they were a match made in heaven.

Cas, on the other hand, would rather be at home with a nice book like _The Great Gatsby_ in his hands. Hale was far too clingy, and her hand not leaving its perch tight on his upper arm. He eventually lost circulation to his hand.

Dean, on the other hand, was with a pleasant girl named Lisa, and she seemed happy to be with him.

"Pardon, Hale?" Cas started.

"Yes, Castiel dear?" Hale cooed, her voice going up a notch, eyes filled with longing.

Cas cleared his thought. "Never mind, it is not of import." He looked to the side, gulping. The bar they were in smelled of beer and drunken old men, and the jukebox humming in the corner played a song called 'Natalie' by Bruno Mars. How…appropriate.

Dean's eyes faded as he nurses the beer he was drinking. Cas _totally_ doesn't notice how attractive he looked. Nope, not at all.

Castiel sighed to himself, realizing Lisa might end up going home with Dean. He'd have to either bail after his 'date' or go home with Hale. The latter really wasn't in his best interest.

Another drink went by, and Dean and Lisa really just needed to get a room already. Hale was practically _reaching_ down Cas' pants, and all the dark-haired man wanted to do was get _out_ of there.

So he stood up, bid the three farewell, and sped walked out of the bar.

He slumped into the seat of his car, a nice one, he had spent his whole senior year's allowance on it, but regardless, Castiel sat in the front seat of his car, raking his brain. He needed somewhere to go. Fast. His eyes widened, as one name came to his mind.

Gabriel.

Cas rapped on the door to a brightly colored candy shop. He peered through the window, groaning slightly to himself. His step brother was courting a nice girl who was buying some chocolate. Her cheeks were airbrushed with pink, and blue eyes scanned the fudge cart carefully.

After gazing at the girl for a split second, Gabriel then arched his neck to see his younger brother. His face cracked into a huge grin when he saw Cas, and the latter groaned once more.

Cas opened the door, Gabriel saying something to the girl as she walked out, winked, and then bore his eyes onto Cas.

"So pretentious…" Gabriel said straightening out his back. "So, what's rustling your jimmies, Cassie?"

"Dean has a girl over tonight. I…didn't want to bother him." Cas sat down at a table in the far corner of the candy store, a short, pale table it was, but it suited the shop. Gabriel has a tendency to throw colors everywhere, but here, in this cool, calm atmosphere, it suited him. Short tables also made the blonde man look taller, which was something that Gabriel has a lacking of.

Gabe arched an eyebrow, his golden eyes shimmering in the bright lights. "Bull," he chirped.

Castiel only sighed, hanging his head. Slowly, he lifted it back up, saying with a heavy heart, "He tried to set me up,"

Gabriel cringed. "Oooh" he gasped, "Sucks, bro."

Cas looked at him, pained. "You have no idea."

Gabe gave his little bro another look, then sauntered over Captain Jack Sparrow style to the door, flipping over the 'Open!' sign

"Bro, you're lucky it's closing time anyway." He plopped down next to Cas, arching his golden head over hands resting on the table.

"She was horrid," Cas began.

"She _sounds_ interesting, do tell."

So Cas did. He explained the situation halfheartedly, dragging on the conversation with dread. Gabriel only listened, occasionally twirling his hair or giggling at something absurd, like many of Hale's pursuits.

When he was done, Cas closed his eyes, expecting a smartass retort or something dumb like that.

All he got was a simple phrase.

"Dude, that sucks."

Cas looked up in shock. "That's it?" he pondered. "'That sucks?'"

Gabe just shrugged. "Welcome to stay at my place tonight."

Cas just bore his eyes into his brother.

"What?"

"You are being too kind."

"What?" Gabe looked hurt. "A guy can't help his little bro out in a bind? You just have to drive yourself to and from, but besides that, you're cool."

Cas looked Gabe up and down. Hopefully nothing _was_ wrong with Gabriel. Was he sick? That would be bad, Cas didn't want to get sick for finals.

* * *

**A/N:** Why, hello! I see you read the whole thing! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! This is still a wip, and I may be updating this very...slowly. I have this chapter and a quarter of the next done. And the original is done on paper...This fic will take a while to finish xD

Anywho, please rate, review and share with your friends!


	2. Chapter 2: Relationship Problems

**A/N:** Sorry this one is a tad shorter, the next one is hella longer and I couldn't find a suitible spot to break it any later. It changes topics shortly after the last line, so thats kind of a bad place to break it. Anywhosies, thanks for the kind reviews, and remember to share with your friends, and my tumblr is **hey-lilmamalemmewhisperinyoear** if you want to follow me for updates sometimes! Let the story begin!

* * *

Cas woke up awkwardly. His back ached and his neck was stiff, but the futon he was sprawled in was warm and he really didn't feel like getting up. He turned to his side, wrapping himself in the blanket that was the difference between cold and warm.

Cas opened his eyes slowly, staring at the numbers blaring inside the little black box. _5:30. _Cas sat up slowly, cracking his back with arms raised high in the air. He rolls out of bed and walks to the kitchen, only half awake.

Gabe's house is right above his candy shop, so the commute for Gabriel is a short 30 seconds from his 'front door.' Castiel finds the blonde sitting at his short table in his short kitchen.

Really, everything in Gabriel's life is short. It makes him feel taller. The stovetop was about hip height, and all the cabinets were at eye level. Cas smiles on the inside, remembering his childhood race with Gabe to see who could be taller first. It looked like he never got over it.

Sitting at his table, Gabe was eating pretzel sticks. He swooped each one through a mound of peanut butter, and ate each one with curiosity. He gazed at one for a while, then said to Castiel rather bluntly;

"Imagine if someone used one of these to masturbate."

Cas sighed deeply, taking his seat next to his brother. He remembered why he had never stayed over at his dear step-brothers house before.

Cas, regardless, picked one up and popped it into his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing and swallowing the stick, he calmly said "Brother, you bumbling idiot," With a small grin on his face.

Said brother only smiled. "And that, Cassie-boy, is why ya love me!"

Cas gathered his things, blue eyes scanning the room for his small notebook. He spun on his heels for a quick moment before calling for his brother.

"Gabriel? Have you seen my-" he started, before he saw the jet black notebook being read by none other than Gabriel himself.

"Wow," Gabe grinned, skimming another page. "You are one kinky motherfucker."

Cas' face flushed red. "Gabriel! How- That's not mine!" he began, stuttering. "It's…Charlie's. She asked me to proofread."

Gabe slammed to book shut, grinning. "You expect me to believe that?" he laughed.

Cas' back straightened as he said "Yes. Granted, they have our names, but Charlie asked both of us."

Gabe smirked. "Cool. Here ya go, lil' bro!" He laughed as he passed the notebook back. Slightly flustered and in a rush, Cas hurried himself out and into his car. Said car shot out of the parking lot and down the street for the school.

Cas' hands never left the steering wheel the entire drive over. That notebook really was a gift from Charlie, and she _had_ asked him to proofread. Granted, he and Dean had not given consent to be the main topic, but Cas' digressed.

He was just getting ahead of himself, right? Not like the entire campus was pairing them up or anything. Not like every time Cas saw Dean his heart skipped a beat and his stomach was aflutter with butterflies.

He wouldn't breathe a word of anything, and words that did come out were riddles and confusing and Cas doubted Dean understood half of it. And luckily for Cas, Dean hadn't gone through all the subtle hints and eye movements to figure out how _disgustingly_ obvious it was.

Cas veered into the collage's parking lot. _Nope._ He thought. _Not at all._

-pardon the timeskip-

Cas hadn't _meant_ to look mad. Cas hadn't _meant_ to break his usual stotic face while fretting furiously about how the ever-loving hell he got into this mess. It was blatantly obvious that his plan was failing. Miserably.

Charlie was the first to notice. Their usual meeting place was crammed with new kids, and Cas had leaned back slightly and groaned.

Charlie saw Cas from a mile away, and she ushered him over. At a short table on the opposite side of the cafeteria was Sam, Dean's younger brother, a tall boy with uncharacteristically long hair. Cas had seen him pull it back a few times, and Cas would be a deadman if he claimed it less than charming.

Next to Sam, however, was Dean. With Lisa. She was a really nice girl, and Cas had to agree he was a good match for his hot-headed friend.

And Charlie couldn't agree less. She shifted uncomfortably whenever Lisa was around, told Dean how goddamn attractive other ladies were, trying her hardest to convince him Lisa was no good.

But god damn it, she was. And even though Cas was honestly jealous of Lisa, he couldn't bring himself to _hate_ Lisa. He just couldn't.

So when Cas saw Dean and Lisa acting all couple-y, he smiled and greeted them all like nothing bothered him at all. Dean was so thick-headed, Cas doubted he even thought about it. He had smiled. It's saddening, how much Cas was willing to give up.

Charlie had tapped Cas on the shoulder. "Hey," she said, smiling sweetly. "it's ok, not gonna last long anyways."

That didn't make Cas feel any better.


	3. Chapter 3: Home With Gabe

Dean had Lisa over more and more often. Almost every night, it seemed. As a result, Cas spent more and more time at Gabriel's, for not only advice, but a location to stay to make sure that Dean would not have to hold back.

Gabe's house became almost a second home to Cas. He'd holed up on a corner, with books and papers stacked evenly within the corner. On occasion, Gabriel would walk over and attempt to help, but he took one look as swerved on his foot and began cooking something.

His reasoning was along the lines of "I went to cooking collage, not a formal collage! I didn't do any of that "math" shit you guys are doing! I just need to know cups and stuff!"

The more time Cas spent with his brother, the more people he met. To pay off his "rent" as Gabe had called it, Cas was forced to work at the sweet shop. Between school and work, Cas barely talked to Dean. They did text on occasion, but it was mainly "Are you coming home tonight" and "No"

At the shop there were nice ladies and kind gentlemen and Cas honestly enjoyed the company. Often enough, he saw people he knew. Friends from school, and sometimes Sam would come over, asking for Gabriel, but Cas thought nothing of it. Better not to impose.

One day, while Gabe was cooking upstairs and Cas was at the cash register, Dean and Lisa walked in. Dean's eyes lit up with joy, and Cas' drooped.

"Hey man!" Dean walked over with Lisa smiling in hand. "I didn't know you had a job?"

Cas' only option was to tell the truth. "It's my brothers shop, and I don't actually get paid."

Dean frowned slightly. "That's shit."

"It's not too bad," Cas responded, sorting through the amount of tips in the tip jar.

"Anyway, I want….That." Dean said, pointing as a small pie. _Of course. _Cas thought to himself.

"Lisa, you want anything?" Dean grinned at her.

She nodded excitedly and pointed to a platter of fudge. "That one, please!"

Cas nodded, collecting the sweets and placing them gently on a silver platter. "12.30, please." He said, ringing the register.

"Aw, no friend discounts?" Dean joked, laughing a bit at the end. He took the platter and guided Lisa to the farthest table from Cas.

It pained Cas a bit, but the doubted Dean even thought about it. It was silly to think Dean had _planned _to sit on the opposite side of the store, just so Cas wouldn't feel awkward.

Gabe sauntered down the stairs grinning with his new dish. "Hey, bro! Lookit what I made!" he says dragging the 'a' in made out. He set the dish on the counter in front of Cas, and grinned. "I call it 'Eyes of an Angel"! It's based on you, bro!"

They were cupcakes, of course. They were topped with a brilliant blue icing, and Cas suspected they were vanilla cake. Gabe's face cracked into a huge grin and he asked, "Wanna try one?" in a jaunty tone.

Cas cast a quick glance at the couple, gulping, "Why not?" he breathed. He grabbed a cupcake and eating it gingerly. Picking up a napkin from the counter, he wiped his face and looked at his brother, with wide eyes.

"That was amazing, brother!" Cas cheered, and Gabriel's face lit up with joy.

"Great! I'll make a batch for sale!" Gabe galloped up the stairs and Cas noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Dean and Lisa were, well… _kissing._ He averted his eyes in an attempt to be polite, and it failed.

The kiss broke, Cas noticed the look of confusion on Dean's face. He gulped.

Still sorting out the dollar bills, Cas attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Lisa, it's not what you think." Cas heard Dean mutter followed by a scoff from Lisa.

"Oh, really?" Lisa's voice was harsh "What about Cas, huh?"

That's when Dean stopped. "Cas…" he began "Cas is just a friend, Lisa," his voice was defensive and small, but Cas doubted Lisa noticed, because right then their lips smashed together and they were kissing yet again.

Cas gulped, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and writing down the total tips. It was around 20$, along with some girls phone number. Cas inhaled a bit too deeply, and he heard Dean from the other side of the store say something like "What, too lovey-dovey for you?" with a forced laugh.

A few weeks later, Cas found himself holed up in the corner of Gabe's house, reading Pride and Prejudice for the hundredth time. Elizabeth and Mr. Bennett's relationship was a far cry easier than what Cas was dealing with. Dean and Lisa had been fighting, coupled with Dean frequenting the candy store ever since he figured out Cas worked there. Occasionally Dean would pick him up for a drink.

Dean had (rather drunkenly) told Cas that Lisa thought their friendship was getting in the way. It was all Dean happened to talk about, how "dorky" Cas was, how freakin' _blue_ his eyes were.

Dean stopped at that point, face sprinkled with pink. "I meant that as a bro way," he'd slurred, puffing out his chest. "Not a gay way."

Cas banged his head against the book in distraught. Such. An. _Idiot!_ He thought, hitting head with each word.

Gabriel walked in on the event, sighing. "Dean being dumb again?" he mused, falling down next to Castiel.

"Now listen, Cassie," he began, "That boy is as dense as a rock. He wouldn't notice if a rock landed on his head!" Gabe paused to laugh a bit.

"But bro, you gotta keep trying. It's been what, four years?"

"Five," Cas droned out, in a slight whisper.

"Five! Why the hell would you pass that up? Over some girl?"

Cas flinched at the statement. He didn't see Lisa as "some girl," He saw Lisa as a good, well match for Dean that he should respect, not competition for Dean's affections. "She's not "some girl" brother," he let the words flood slowly out of his mouth.

Gabe's face turned to a "sassy older brother" face. "Listen here, Cas. You gotta march right up to that boy," By now, Gabe had launched himself onto his feet and began acting out what he was saying, "And smack him 'cross the face, saying something like "Boy, you don't know how much I love ya!""

"Gabriel, I-"

"Shush! Now you gotta look _real_ sexy. Like, you gotta make sure those pretty blue eyes of yours are super prettied up, I can call Charlie up to make sure they look awesome, and just stare at 'im. Just lookit him."

While Gabe was ranting about how to make sure Cas was the prettiest princess at the ball, Cas got a string of texts from Dean.

**To: Castiel**

**From: Dean **

_**hey bro, are u staying over in the dorm rooms tonite? lisas not over and sam brought his 360**_

**To: Castiel**

**From: Dean**

_**are u ignoring me? sam has mc.**_

**To: Castiel**

**From: Dean**

_**ok, show up if u want, or don't idgaf**_

On the final text, Cas heard a small buzz from the corner with his books. Glancing over quickly, he stumbled to his phone and picked it up. He read the last one, and typed a quick response.

**To: Dean**

**From: Castiel**

_**Of course I'll return tonight. I'll be there in twenty minutes.**_

Casting a quick look at his brother, Cas gathered his things and set out the door. There was such a huge grin on his face; a passerby would think that he'd be going to his lover or something.

Cas held his hand out slowly in front of the door. He had his bags set on the floor and a small smile on his face, but he still hesitated.

Before he could even knock, Dean came running to the door and opening it wide. "Hey! We found diamonds already!"

While Cas kept his usual stoic face, he was grinning so wide on the inside he thought his chest would burst with glee.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first chapter to really feel "finished" Ya know? The other's have felt "done" but this one really just feels "finished." Of course, there's still chapters to come, but this just feels like a good stopping point while my dear friends catch up so I can brainstorm with them. See you soon! And remember to share with your friends!


	4. Update Thing

**A/N:**Hey guys, Dia here. And uh, I'm sorry to say, but this story's on Hiatus for a bit while I work on a personal thing and school and family stuff and blEhhh

If you wanna contact me about, idk, beta-ing or writing a draft or something idk man message me on tumblr honeymoon-in-pleasantville

that's about it sorry dudes.


End file.
